Love and Hate
by GurdenOfHell
Summary: Tobirama and Madara weren't paying attention during a meeting and acciently agreed to marry an Uchiha to a Senju. When they learn of what they haveto do, Tobirama takes this as a way to hurt Madara by taking the closest person to the cold Uchihas heart. But will his plan work, or backfire completely? Tobirama x OC. Yaoi. Rate M!
1. Arranged Marriage

Arranged Marriage

When his brother Izuna died, Madara thought he had hit his limit. Izuna's exsistance was Madara's greatest and most likely his only driving force and consequently his greatest weakness as well. He was so confident that as his over protective older brother he'd be the first to leave this world that the thought of being left alone without Izuna never crossed his mind. But Izuna didn't leave him alone. No, Izuna left him one thing: his son, Suzuki Uchiha. And Madara only wanted one thing for his nefew: for him to grow up without living in a time of war. It was one of many reason why he agreed to stop the fighting between his clan and the Senju's.

That was over twenty three years ago. He and Hashirama were getting alone decently enough, being childhood friends helped of course, though Tobirama, albeit they didn't break into physical fights, verbally fought and had many glaring contest. Speaking of which...

Madara finally dragged his dark eyes from the wall, glanced at Hashirama not paying any attention to whatever topic he or some other clan leader had droughed up, and dared himself to look at Tobirama who sat directly across from him. The white haired Senju was staring - no, outright _glaring_ \- at him. The glare didn't faze him at all, hell, he returned the glare. Happliy at hthat.

How the hell was he supposed to get along with Tobirama when the younger Senju wouldn't trust him as far as he could throw him? Well, Madara doesn't trust the younger Senju either. They just don't like eachother, and no matter how hard Hashirama tried, they just wouldn't like eachother.

"Madara. Tobirama. Are you two alright with this arrangment?" Hearing their names, both men stopped their glaring contest and turned thier attention to the Shodaime Hokage who, for some reason, had a slightly worried look on his face. The Uchiha leader figured the look was due to his and Tobiramas glaring. Probably worried about a fight breaking out and he had ever right to be worried.

"Sure. Sounds just fine." Madara nodded to his friend.

"It's alright, Brother." Tobirama agreed with a nod.

"Oh... Okay..." Hashirama looked both amazed and confused. Madara breifly wondered why before he just shrugged it off. Hashirama was proabaly just suprised that he and Tobirama had just agreed to something without a verbal war breaking out. The Uchiha leader just wanted the meeting to be over.

"Um... Uncle Madara?" The Uchiha leader stopped in his walking and looked at his nefew. Suzuki was a rare Uchiha and Madaras most precious thing. He was unlike the rest of the clan in many ways. For one, unlike the rest of the clan, he had blond hair. Long blond hair that nearly touched the ground and was held in loose ponytail with bangs curving to his face. The rest of the clan either had black, red or brown hair. Never blond. Another unque feature about Suzuki was his eyes. They are blue in contrast to the rest of the clans eyes that are usually black or brown. His shown brightly and held no hate or pain. Something that made Madara greatly happy. Least the way dressed way semi-normal in comparison to the rest of the clan. He wore a high necked pitch black tight shirt with short sleeves and the standered Uchiha clan mark on the back. His pants were simple wore blue jeans with hole torn at the knees and he wore black sandals. He also wore black cross earrings with a matching black cross necklace and even a black cross ring on his pinky finger. Madara smiled, his nefew had grown into quite the man.

"Yes Suzuki?"

"You... you weren't paying attetion during the meeting, were you?" He asked, usually tanned face turning a dark shade of red.

"I'll admit it, I wasn't. Why? Was there something important that I missed that you deemed important enough for me to know?" The raven haired man asked noticing how the younger Uchiha seemed a little uneasy.

"Well... You agreed to something... that I don't think anyone was expecting you to agree to. Tobirama as well." Suzuki rubbed the side of his nose with his thumb,something that told Madara that the blond was nervous.

"Oh? What was it? I guess I should know what I agreed to if Hashirama brings it up again." Madara watched with amusement as his nefew turned a darker shade of red and refused to make eye contact. He was wondering if he should be worried. Did he agree to something terrible? He hoped not.

"Um... You, uh, agreed to arrange a, um, marriage of an Uchia to a, uh, Senju..." Suzuki said, voice nearly unhearable by the end of the sentence. The blond continued to look at the ground, he didn't want to see the look in his uncles face.

Madara blinked and stared at the young Uchiha. A marraige of an Uchiha to a Senju? Oh, he was going to kill the clan leader that brought that idea up. Peace be _dammed_.

Tobirama sighed sipping at his sake and relaxing into his thick blue pillows and his bed. His room was silent, just the way he liked it. The only light in the room was emitting from his table lamp that sat on his bedside table along with a bottle of sake. He hated meeting days. They just turned into all day glaring contests with Madara. Least until the Uchiha leader chose to stare at the wall in the meeting room.

But there was something else on his mind, Suzuki Uchiha. The blond Uchiha was also staring at him. Not like Madara had been. No, not at all. There was something in the young Uchiha's eyes that made Tobirama feel uneasy. It was a strange look, one that the white haired Senju just couldn't put his finger one. Then again, did he want to?

A sudden knock on his bedroom door drew the Senju out of his thoughts. Whoever it was didn't wait for a response as the door opened. It was Hashirama.

The browm haired Senju entered his younger brothers room, finding said brother laying in his rather oversized blue bed. He would never understand why the younger Senju wanted such a big bed, but he didn't question it. Not that he could argue much with his younger brother.

"Tobi." The older man gave the younger man a light smile as he closed the door to the youngers room.

"Brother. It's late. I figured you would've been with Mito." The white haired man said watching his older brother come lay in his bed next to him.

"I figured I'd come talk to you first before calling it a night. After all... there's something that's been on my mind since the meeting ealier today." Hashirama explained taking away Tobiramas glass and taking a drink.

"...What it is, Brother?"

"Well... I don't think you or Madara were paying attention at all ealier-"

"So?"

"-and Madara agreed to marry one Uchiha to a Senju." Tobirama stared at his brother who continued to drink his sake. He felt anger building up in his veins.

"Who the hell put that idea on the table? Because I'm going to kill them."

"You're not going to kill me, Tobi." Hashirama stated plainly. "And it will be good fo-"

"Be good? We're more likely to kill eachother than love eachother. Aren't you happy that we at least can live in the same village and _not_ kill eachothers?"

"Calm down Tobi." Hashirama said firmly. It was a tone he used onewhen he was serious about something and there was nothing Tobirama could do against it. The white haired man sighed. He just couldn't be happy by himself. Something always had to ruin his mood. He really didn't like frowning all the time, but there was always something putting him in a fowl mood. He frowned.

"So, who are you planning to force into this marriage?"

"You."


	2. Plans

Plans

The mere though of what was about to transpire had quite a severe impact on Tobirama's mental and physical health, the full realization of which came to him a little to late.

As he looked towards the concerned faces of Hiruzen and Homura and a tearful one of Koharu, he slowly become aware of his location and condition. He had a dwindling headache and his body was sore as a surging pain coursed though his veins. Both things were indications of malnutrition and severe psychological stress and both were very familiar to the Senju. As a young participant of the recently ended war, Tobirama had suffered though some similar things in his early ages ehich showed that despite his stoic external appearnce, he was just a human inside.

"Um, Sensei?" Koharu questioned bringing the Senjus attention back to reality once again. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." He lied. He wasn't fine. Not at all. He had to marry an Uchiha. The marriage part wasn't the issue, it was the Uchiha part that bothered him. Greatly bothered him. He needed time to think things though, but he also had to train his students. Hence why they were standing rather idly in the middle of a training ground. "Alright." Not wanting to physically exert himself, Tobirama decided to lay low and let his students deal with genjustus. This way he had time to think.

Madara was his enemy during the time of war and he has remained his enemy in this time of peace and just as he clashed with him then, he'll fight with hin with all his might now. A different tactic didn't scare Tobirama, defending the village was his utmost responsibility and if it requires that he would completely disintegrate his pride and dignity, then so be it. Corpral damage has never stopped him so neither will moral.

A perfect weapon to use against Madara wasn't an actual weapon at all. No, it was Suzuki. The one person Madara holds the closest and dearest to his heart. He had no intention of killing the younger Uchiha, no. It would be more fun to watch Madara suffer as he pulled Suzuki away from him. Claimed the blond Uchiha as his own. Make Madara suffer by having Suzuki under his control. Yes, that was perfect.

With new found determination, Toobirama felt confidence arise in him along with a diluted about of fear that once he initiates his plan his life will never be the same, but that was to be expected when he was about to use his body, for thei first, for something very different than fighting.

"Suzuki!" The blond haired Uchiha found his face in a very close proximide to a set of very large boobs that belonged to one of his teammates. His most ditzy teammate.

"Yamashita! Get your boobs out of my face, please." He ordered the blonde woman who had choosen to jump into his lap as he was sitting at a table of his favorite bar. The woman blinked a few times before giggling a getting off him. He wrinkled his nose at her choice of clothing for the day. A way to tight button up white t-shirt with most of the buttons undone, anyone could clearly see her bra, with a way to short mini skirt and knee high black sandal heels. "How in the name of Kami do you leave your house looking like that?"

"Oh, come on Suz! You've meet her parents." A voicecut in before the blonde could response to his question. "They'r just as big of sluts as she is." Both turned to face their thrid teammate. A woman by the name of Raven. She had shoulder length black hair with equally black eyes. Her outfit was much 'nicer' as she wore a leather coat over a white tank top with black jeans and black heeled sandals.

"I'm not a slut!" The blonde femaleinterjected, thrusting her boobs towards the raven haired woman.

"Could've fooled me, hun."

"Oh~ You're just jelous..." She grabbed her oversized boobs and gave them a squeeze. "That these aren't _yours_."

"Oh, hussie, I don't need boobs as oversized as your to get the guys. Least I don't have back problems."

"Hussie?!"

"Would you perfer that or slut, cunt, whore, or bitch? Because I'm game for calling you _all_ of them."

By now, Suzuki had moved away from his table as both girls had practically bent themselves over it as they were leaning towards eachother. Hell, the table wasprobably the only thing keeping them from ripping eachothers throats out.

"Seriously. How the hell do you two make your relationship work? You two must be absolute killers in bed." The blond Uchiha stated shaking his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Raven snickered pulling out a sucker from her boobs. Suzuki didn't even try to think about how she managed to hide candy in there. All he knows, it's a black hole.

"Hey! I want some!" Yamashita, already over whatever bitchfight she and Raven had just been in, whined with a pout. Raven just gave her the middle finger. "Please?" She asked sticking her tounge out and licking said middle finger. Raven smirked and gave Suzuki a evil look.

"Well Suz, I know we came here to drink but..."

"I know. Yama's a slut for you." The blond smiled watching his two teammates make thier way out of the bar.

Suzuki sighed collasping into a nearby chair. It was very late at night and he figured it was time for him to go home. Really, all he wanted to do was lay down in the darkness of his bedroom and let the heavy silence of the night heal him and his tortuted heart. Madara wasn't in the happiest of moods after he found out what he had agreed to during the meeting the day before and, really, he wasn't all to happy either.

He rapidly made his way towards the Uchiha clan compund. On his way, however, he discovered that he was being tailed and recognized the chakra immediately. Well,so much for getting any rest, lady luck really had abandoned him.

"So nice of you to follow me all the way to my private quaters... Tobirama Senju." Suzuki clenched his teeth together as the white haired man revealed himself and oh-so-calmly entered his rather dark room. Of all the people... "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tobirama stared at the blond in the darkness of the blonds room. He had to do this. For the village. After all, this was the perfect chance.

"You know of the marriage arrangement that is to take place between our two clans." The white haired man stated.

"Yeah. And?" The blond was a little confused. What game was the Senju playing at?

"And Big Brother has choosen me to be the one to be married."

"So? Why are you telling me?"

"Becuase... well, I just can't hide it any longer Suzuki." Tobirama took a deep breath to calm his nerves a bit but mainly to subdue a laugh that was just waiting to come out. This whole ordeal was becomming entierly too cheesy for him. He had always found himslef incapable of spewing out sentimental bullshit like this and never could take such Shakespearean situations seriuosly. However, right now he was standing here in front of Suzuki Uchiha, out of all people, about to profess his relentless love for the Uchiha. "Suzuki... I've been watching you from afar for a long time..." That wasn't a lie, he had kept a very keen eye on the blond Uchiha for years. "And, well..." He took a few steps closer to the blond, painfully suppressing his laugh and ignoring the awkwardsness of his actions with all his might, he reached out and placed both his hands on the sides of the Uchihas face. "I want you to be my husband."

The look on Suzuki's face would have sent Tobirama into a fit of laughter if he hadn't bit his lower lip. He had never before seen such an expression on anyones face before. Suzuki's mouth was slightly open and one eye seemed to be twitching. Tobirama kept his hands akwardly placed on Madaras face and waited for a response.

But the rsponse he got was watching Suzukis normally calm blue eyes slowly turn darker and voilent as a star form within them. He'd never before seen Shadingan like thar before and every part of his bady told him to leave, _now_!

In a flicker, the white haired man was gone from the blonds vision. Suzuki continued to stare, rage rushing though his veins. Be _his_ husband? Be the husband of the man responsible for his father _death_! The rage that was pulsating thoughout his veins caused him to tremble and grit his teeth. He balled his fists and went to punch the ground with all his might, not caring that he would definitly be leaving a hole there.

But instead of connecting his fist with tiled floor and concrete, a hand clenched around his. He looked up to the smiling faace of his uncle.

"Un... cle?" He breathed. Where had the older Uchiha come from? Had he listened in on the whole conversation? If so, why hadn't he stopped Tobirama the moment he felt the Senju's presense? Why did he wait?

"Suzuki... Can't you see it? This... is perfect." Madara chuckled gripping his nefews hand tighter. Those eyes stared at him in _rare_ eyes. Star Shaningan were rare. So rare that Madara never once thought he'd see them in real life, only in books telling about the histroy of the Uchiha clan. But Suzuki had been born with them. Born with eyes full of hate and pain and suffering. Born with eyes ready to contol all those around him.

"Perfect?" The younger man questioned, rage in his voice. "How?"

"Because." Madara caught his nefews face with his other hand. "I know you hate Tobirama for killing your father. I hate him for the same reason. But, killing him is just to easy of a punishment. To easy of a way out. Come on, think! You're smart. Don't let your rage lind you. Wouldn't it be so perfect to have the man who killed your father under your _control_? _Begging_ under you?Under _your mercy_? Having to pay everyday for the _crime_ he commited?"

Suzuki stared at Madara, thinking over and over again. His rage slowly disappearing as much _funner_ thoughts came to mind.

"Yes. Yes it would be." Suzuki finally said, the stars in his eyes spinning around before retreating and disappearing.

"Good." Madara realsed his hold on his nefew and smiled. "We'll go talk to Hashirama day after tomarrow. I'll send a letter."


	3. Why?

Why?

"Is he in there?" A very flustered Koharu asked an equally flusdtered Hiruzen in a hushed voice.

"Yeah... He's working... as usual." Hiruzen replied in a low voice as he peered into the office though a dlightly jarred door. Homura stood behind Koharu, or more like hid behind her. His glasses hung on the tip of his nose yet he made no attempt to push them up since all his attention at the moment was settled on the man in the office.

The three aspiring ninjas were standing in front of the Hokages office. In an attempt to make their presence as clandestine as possible, the three whispered to eachother and inhinited their use of chakra.

"Go in and ask him already!" Homura hissed and urged Hiruzen to enter the office, not liking the fact that they were sneaking around the Hokages tower like spies.

"I don't know... I mean, what if he's a part of _it_ too?" Hiruzen turned his head to look at his teammates. "You know, like that one time... with Madara Uchiha?" The three young ninjas fell silent.

"You know you guys can come inside. There is no need to loiter outside the office." The three chikdren were so immersed in their conversation that they had forgotten to keep watch on Hashirama, who had been fully aware of thier presence this whole time. He could have called the three in fromhis desk, but decided to get up and walk to the door instead. The trio gasped loudly as the door they were hiding behind flew open. It was fiar for Hashirama to be completely baffled by his students reactions. All three wre breathing heavily; their eyes almost buldging out of thier skulls. "Are you three alrig-"

"Don't make another move, Madara Uchiha!" Hizuren exclaimed pulling out a kunai knife and pointed it at Hashirama with a shaky hand. Now the First Hokage was just straight up confused. His face twisted into a questiioning look as he tried to make sense of the more than strange sitation. He took a step forwards only for Hizuren to make his way towards him the moment when the Senju took a step closer towards the three youths. Hashirama easily caught the poorly aimed weapon in his hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hirzuen, what in the world is going on?" Hashirama asked as he let go of the doorknob and decided to restrain the kids beofre any other ataacks followed.

"He's reaching for the fish! RUN! NOW!" Hiruzen yelled. He took hold of Koharu's armand of Homura's shirt and began to drag them with him as he ran down the hallway.

"Where the hell is Tobirama?!" Hashirama exclaimed, now beyoung frustrated. He did not want to go looking for the three obviosly delusional and potentially dangerous children, so he let them be wondering how long before they got in trouble. Sighing, he began his hunt to find his younger brother.

The more the Senju's irratation grew, the more profuse his alcohol consumption became. After an indeterminated amount of time and indeterminated amount of bottles, Tobirama, inadvertently, reached a lovely state know as piss drunk.

Tobirama felt increasingly nauseous as the memeries from the last night reared thier ugly heads making him grimace at his older brother who, thankfully, looked more concerned than angry. Though Tobirama was still trying to figure out where and when the older Senju had appeared in his room.

"...Brother?" He gave a questioning look at his older brother.

"Tobi..." Hashirama sighed setting himself down next to the drunk Senju that was curled into mass of blue blanket and alcohol bottles. Hashirama knew that his younger brother was a drinker, but never to the point where he was so piss drunk. And never did he drunk so much on a weekday. "Are you... alright?"

The younger Senju blinked and just stared at his older brother. For a long while they remained like that and the longer they remained like that, the more worried Hashirama became.

"I'm... fine, Brother." Tobirama finally managed to say. He rubbed his eyes, not that it did much for his blurry vision, and sat up with help from Hashirama. "Just... had a lot to think about."

"Oh? Like?" Hashirama asked removing all of the empty bottles from his younger broter bed. They made a nice pile on the floor that Hashirama knew would have to be clleaned up beofre Tobirama did somethingstupid with them.

"Who... I am to marry." Tobirama sighed not carring that Hashirama was joining him under his blanket. They were brothers after all, this was nothing knew to either of the Senju men. He curled up to the older Senju without really thinking about it. Hashirama could only smile at his younger brothers childishness.

"If this bothers you this much Tobi, I can have soe one else-" Hashirama started, but was quickly cut off.

"No!" Tobirama said looking up to his older brother. "It's fine, really. I just, well, was trying to make sure I got a specific Uchiha."

"Who?" The older Senju asked, brows knitting together. This wasn't like Tobirama at all. Just how drunk was he?

"Suzuki." Tobirama said into his older brothers chest.

"A man?" Hashirama questioned. He didn't know his brother was gay. When had this happened?

"Is... that a problem?" Tobirama questioned sensing his older brother emotions changing.

"N-no... It's not a problem." The older man said patting Tobiramas white hair. "But I don't think that Madara will give up his nefew to you. Least, not willingly."

"I know that Brother. That's why I went to talk to Suzuki last night. To know what his feelings were... about me." Tobirama said not wanting to tell the real reason he wanted Suzuki. "Though, I think he was in a bad mood. He's never one to just use his Shaningan. Actually, I think last night was the first time I'd ever seen his. Certainly not a normal pattern."

Hashirama listened to his brother yet said nothing. He knew about Suzukis rare Shaningan. Madara had confined in him many times and told him many things about the young Uchiha. But that wasn't really his major concern. He knew his brother well, well enough to know that Tobirama didn't do anything with a reason. Wheather they were terrible reasons or decently legit ones was beside the point. If Tobirama wanted to marry Suzuki, he had to have a reason behind it. And Hashirama had a theory that t invovled hurting Madara in some way. And Suzuki was a perfect weapon to do just that.

"There you are." Both Senju looked up to see Tori, thier cosin. "A leeter has arrived for you Hashirama. From Madara Uchiha." The young woman said handing the letter to the older Senju brother before exiting the room.

Hashirama quickly looked over the letter not bothered by the way Tobirama moved his hand so he could read it as well. But due to his drunkeness state, he found reading nearly impossible and gave up. Hashirama would tell him what the letter said.

"Well Tobi." The older Senju sighed. "I don't know how, or even why, but Madara had agreed to let Suzuki marry you." The younger Senju stared at his older brothers chest, unsure of what to do or say. He had agreed? Why? Was it Madaras own choosing or did Suzuki somehow make his uncle agree? Did Suzuki actually want this or was there some ulterior motivation going on behind the sences?

"... I need to sleep..." Tobirama sighed conforming to his older brothers body.

"Well, you can't sleep right now. Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu are going berserk out there thinking they are under some kind of genjutsu. You need to go fix that right now."

"Shit." Tobirama had completely forgotten about his students. He gritted his teeth and felt a little bad for neglecting them like that. However, he was more concerned abou the genjutsu situation. It would be very bad if they actually came across the real Madara Uchiha. Or any Uchiha for that matter. "Shit." He repeated willing himself to pry his suddenly heavy body from the comfort of his older and bed. He quickly got dressed, ignoring the amused look the older Senju gave him.

"One more thing Tobi." Hashirama waved the letter at him. "Madara said he and Suzuki will be comming for a visit to discuss the marriage tomorrow. I expect you to be there and, for the love of Kami, try to not be drunk." Tobirama stared Hashiama beofre cracking a smirk.

"I'll _try_ my hardest to not be drunk, Brother. But I promise nothing." The younger Senju stated then left in a flash of white and blue leaving behimd a slightly baffled Hashirama.

"What the hell does that mean?"


	4. Time Alone Together

The meeting was going well. A little to well in Hashirama mind. Several clan leaders had opted for sevral arranged marriage between other clans, but none of that was nearly as important as the sight that was playing out beofre them all. Tobirama and Madara were talking. Just _talking_. There was no yelling, no threats to kill eachother, no glaring once so ever. And it was bother the Senju leader to no end. Something was wrong. Way wrong. But Hashirama wasn't so sure that he wante to know _what_ was so wrong.

"Well Hashi." Madara stood next to the Senju leader giving him a softsmile. All Hashirama could do was return the smile. "I believe we've agreed to everything and have all the dates set."

"Indeed." Hashirama nodded. "Then there's no reason for us to stay here. Care to join me on a walk then, Dara?"

"Love to." The Uchiha leader nodded. "Speaking of walks." He turned his attention to Suzuki and Tobirama who were both quietly standing. "Why don't you two spend some time together?"

"That's a great idea." Hashirama chimed in with a hardy laugh. "I'm sure it will do you both some good."

"Food will do me some good." Suzuki stated wrapping his right arm around Tobiramas left arm. "You?"

"Food sounds good." The white haired Senju agreed.

Tobiama felt tense, then again, so did Suzuki and everyone in the rather nice diner where they were currently waiting for their food. He wasn't about to lie to himslef, he was only marrying Suzuki for revenge purposes, but that also brought about something else: he was also marrying the Uchia for the village. All of the arranged marriages were for the village. One wrong move between any one clan would result in war. There was no doubt in the Senjus mind about that. Everyone needed to tread lightly, extermly lightly. Including himself. And Suzuki knew this. He could feel that the Uchiha knew so. But healso felt something else. Something that told him to watch his back and not tp let down his guard.

"You think to much Tobi." Suzuki suddenly said causing the Senju to go slightly wide eyed at the use of hisnickname that only Hashirama had evcer used on him. Suzuki was looking straight at him with those eyes. Those emotionless blue eyes. Tobirama searched them looking for anything, any sign of something, but came up empty handed. Suddenly Tobirama found that his face was being cupped by both of Suzukis hands.

Suzuki mentally rolled his eyes as Tobirama looked both confused and shocked as he held the white haired mans face. He noted how soft Tobiramas scin felt under his hands only contrasted by the rough feel of the mans scars. He knewthat Tobirama was a thinking man, but the sheer amount of thinking the Senju had done on their walk to the diner had been insane. And he had continued to think as they were waiting for their food! He was slightly irrated, but let it go. He had been doing a fair amunt of thinking himself. Nomatter hoiw badly he wanted revenge, he had to be careful. One wrong move and the enire village would be wagging war agaisnt itself.

He honestly needed a distraction, and a thought had crossed his mind that made him both inwardly cringe and smile at the realization. If there were to be married, then they had to kiss at one point. And what better time than now? Better now than never in his mind.

Exhailing deeply, Suzuki leaned forwards letting his lips mold perfectly against Tobiramas. He was surprised when the Senju actually kissed back instead of pulling away like he had thought the white haired man would.

Tobirama let himself relax into Suzukis caress. He found himself actually enjoying the kiss, after all, if they were to be married then they shouldn't be scared to kiss. Tobirama mentally dared himself to go further, slightly wondering when he had closed his eyes. He didn't remember closing them, then again, it didn't matter. He parted his lips and lazily traced his tounge against the soft flesh of Suzukis lips. He was slightly surprised that Suzuki actually parted his lips and let him in.

Their tounges touched and slide together, each enjoying to taste of eachother. To Tobirama, Suzuki tasted of rich chocolate and sweet apples. To Suzuki, Tobirama tasted of lemons and alcohol. One thing was for sure, they could get use to those tastes.

"Ahem..." They broke away from eachother, faces red as their waitor stood before their table, his face just as red as theirs. They looked to eachother, both embrassed.

Tobirama mused over many things. One of them was how he'd ended up sitting on a park swing, on one of the bench like ones, with Suzuki resting against his chest. He liked te fact that the park was completely empty. But at the same time, he felt a twinge of worry. Though Suzuki seemed peacefull enough, the blond mans mind seemed to be elsewhere. And the way his blue eyes kept having random flares of red told Tobirama he wasn't having pleasent thoughts.

Suddenly Tobirama didn't quite like how empty the park was. If Suzuki were to go mad now, he'd be facing his worse nightmare.

"Tobirama..." Suzuki suddenly spoke up. He didn't bother to move or even look up to the Senju.

"Hn?"

"Are your feelings for me really true?" He asked. Tobirama remained silent. He had to tread carefully, one wrong move could end his life.

"Of course." Tobirama said softly. He placed one hand on Suzukis chin, forcing the blond to look up at him. He leaned down till they were facce to face, lips barely touching. "Didn't that kiss earlier prove it?" He questioned pressing thier lips together.

"How _dare_ you?" Suzuki said almost inaudiably.

It was then that Tobirama noticed the insanity slowly slithering into the young Uchihas eyes, turing the blue orbs into a deadly red. The Senju was distracted by the ominous eyes and did not noticed Suzukis grip on his wrist until his hand was pushed away with brute force.

How could Suzuki be so clueless?! How could he expect information like this to spread like while fire?! _The infamous Madara Uchiha nephew embarrassingly in love with his arch rival._ How could Tobirama have resisted such a perfect opportnity to humilate Madara? It was all revenage, accommoadation for the day the younger Senju was robbed of the chance of annihilating Madara by Hashirama.

"You think this is funn?! ... You... you don't understand how much this HURTS! To know that ever single day of my life I'll..." Suzuki clutched his chest to suppress the unbearable ache quickly forming there. Suzuki suddenly stopped mid-speech, got off of Tobirmas lap and stood still wide eyed. The trembling hand on his chest moved to cover his fae, hios whole being now shaking as he exhaled loudly.

Vulnerabilty was not something one cold associated with an Uchiha. Never one in his life had Suzuki ever displayed such vulnerability regardless of how torn down or close to defeat he had been. But now, right now in front of Tobirama he had exposed his deepest wounds so readily like a pathetic child! How could have handed the Senju his eternal humiliation on a sliver platter like a fool?! Madara would be so disappointed in him...

Suzuki could not hold back his thrist for violence. He attacked Tobirama with enough force to tear the Senju to shreds, his fist burning with chakra ready to collide with the pathetic being in front of him and obliterate every organ in his body.

Tobirama had been anticpating such an atack and moved quickly to stop it. He grabbed Suzukis arm and absorbed the feral force of the Uchias punch. THe sheer power of the attack was alomst overwhelmung. What Tobirama did next would either prove to effectively dilute Suzuki's rage or result in the Senjus ciolent death. He pulled the arm in his grip and with swift movements drew the Uchiha into a asphyxuating hug. Lacing his finger into Suzukis soft hair he cradled the side of the Uchihas hea against his own. His other arm wrapped strongly around Suzukis waist to prevent escape.

Both men now chest to chest could feel their fevid heart resonat in unison. They could hear the strain in each oithers h=jagged breaths, could feel the warmthof those breaths on each others skin.

"Suzuki... Do you really think so lowly of me? I know it sounds ridiculous and I certinly don't blame you for reacting with resentment. But Suzuki, my feelings for you are nothing but genuine. I have not the slightest idea when these feelings started, I don't even know how. All I know is that these feelings have become something I can no longer hide." Tobirama was getting increasingly uncomfortble from the closeness. The warmth of Suzukis breath on the side of his neck and the constant grinding of their chests was becomming unpleasant by every passing second. Then Tobirama felt strong hands grapple his hsoulders in a painful grip and winced. He was roughly pushed away with enough force to sending him flying, but he grounded his feet just in time to stop himslef.

Anguish and isanity were no longer in Suzukis eyes. The blue orbs were now laced with the purest form of malice and scorn, His mouth was stretched into a mocking smirk and his eyes were narowed and dripped with derision.

"I knew youwere strong willed, but my Kami, I never thought you'd stoop this _low_ , Tobirama." Suzuki exclaimed in disbielf. "Does _hurting_ Madara mean that much to you?" He chuckled uncontrollably in the most maniacal manner.

"What are you saying?" Tobirama decided to continue with the act. After all, giving upnow would be pointless.

"Still at it, huh? Well, trickery had always been your metier, Tobirama." Suzuki remarked with a smirk. "And, besides, I wouldn't expect any less from the future Lord Hokage. You certinly hold true to your title, _Nidaime_."

"Are you accusing me of trickery because I was brave enough to confess my feelings? ... unlike _you_." Tobirama said, comtempt now evident in his voice.

"I don't know about bravey, but I can definitely laud your acting skills." Suzuki decided to dig the knife in deeper. He was strangely enjoying mocking the Senju a lot. He wanted to test just bendable Tobirama's pride really was.

"I expected nothing less than rejection from you, but yet you still agreed tomarry me. THere must be something there. Something you're not admitting to." Tobirama pointed out. "And that kiss eariler held _something_ -" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Suzuki had choose to wisk himself away at a high spped. But Tobirama had still caught a glimpse of his eyes, a glimpse of fear.


	5. Getting Somewhere

Tobirama grimced at the sight of the Hokage office. Open scrolls laid on the floor like twisted snakes, blotches of ink dotted the desk. The whiole office looked like it had recently been devasted by some kind of hail storm of paper. For some reason Tobirama felt that his older brother intentionally made this mess to piss him off. Why? Because cleaning the office was his 'punishment' for letting his three young 'pupils' run rapid while under a genjustu. Speaking of whom...

"This place needs to be spotless by the end of today." Tobirama commanded as he turned to look at his curious students. The Senju felt kind of bad for being so cruel to his students, but no bad enough to stop them from continuing into the room without protest and cleaning the room. It was thier punishment for not being able to break themselves free of the genjustu. And his way of getting out ofhis own punishment. Children really are free labor workers.

Tobirama sat down on the chair in fromt of the desk while the kids proceeded to clean the office. It was fairly comfortable,but a little low for the Senju's liking. The realization that this chair along with the office will belong to him one day hit Tobirama a little harder than it should have. The thought was ever present, he knew of his eventual ascend to the Hokage postion, but physically sitting on his future throne was unnerving. He had so many plans for the village and all of them rushed into his head simultaneously along with the fear that they might never come to fruition.

Tobirama exhaled loudly trying to steer his dreadfulk thoughts and started looking though the things spread around the desk in front of him to distract himself. THe Senju's worry faded as his eyes settled on a very familiar journal. Smirking mischievously, Tobirama picked up the journal. Hashirama could not fathom the mistake he had just made by leaving the journal lying around so carelessly. Looking through the journal Tobirama didn't come across anything intresting, it was full of Hashiram's boring appointments. Then something marked in bright red caught his attention.

Madara and Suzuki were to come over for a visit later tonight... Why had he not know about this? Hashirama had explaining to do... Then an idea popped into his head. And he hoped it would work, but he had doubts after the way Suzuki had ran off on him yesterday. At least trying would prove better than doing nothing at all.

Suzuki listened to his uncle sigh for the umpteenth time as they stood in front of the Senju compound waiting for a certin long haired clan leader who had picked the worst time to late. He watched with slight amusement as the Uchiha clan leader fixated his gaze on a wall of the wooden tenements that made up the Senju clan compund to prevent eye contact with the passerby who seemed preturbed by his presence at a location so unlikely.

"Dammit Hashi..." He heard Madara silently curse under his breath. Suzuki couldn't help but give a short laugh, earning a rather hard glare from the older Uchiha.

"Forgive me Uncle, but do I sense a small bit of _disappointment_? Makes me wonder just how badly you want to see your friend, hn." Suzuki gave a chuckle as his uncle didn't bother to answer him but instead choose to go back to staring at the wall. Suzuki mentally sighed, secertly hoping Madara would get tured of waiting and just leave. Since the night Tobirama had visited him and 'confessed' his feeling, Suzuki was not able to rest easily. Though it did shock him greatly, not the confession itself, but rather his inability to feel collectively about the whole ordeal.

One part of him was amused, very, extermly amused. How could Tobirama have expected something like that to work against him or even Madara? What an _idiot_. Then there ws a part of him that was incredibly insulted because Tobirama had expected his little show to work, he wouldn't've attempted it if he hadn't. Lastly, a very small part of him felt fear. Fear that it actually had worked. Fear that he did have some strange feeling of love for the white haired Senju. And that was something he didn't want to confront or let on to his uncle.

Hell, trying to convince his uncle that everthing was alright was one of the reasons why he was waiting outside the Senju compund with the older Uchiha. Besides, the meetingwas with Hashirama, not Tobirama. Though he figured the younger Senju would be there, they wouldn't be alone together to start anything. He hoped.

The blond Uchiha was quickly dragged from his thoughts as a door to one of the wooden tenement flew open. It was Hashirama.

"Dara!" Hashirama gave a heartly laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I'm so late. Things just got a little carried away inside. Sorry."

"It's fine Hashi. Let's just get on with this." Madara responded rather annoyed. The Senju nodded and began to lead them though the compound. The deeper they ventured into the compound the narrower the path became. The lving quaters seemed to be closing in on them and Suzuki notcied unusual abscence of people. Then they came into an open courtyard and SuZuki couldn't help but be amazed.

Every aspect of the place held an ethereal signature that was exclusively Hashirama's. From theflowered vines decorating the wooden pillars surrounding the courtyard, to the stone fountain, from whihch a steady stream of water poured out gently into the pond, where Koi fish languidly swam under the wet leaves of Lotus. If one wasever asked to visually represent the Senju clan leader, this courtyard would serve as a perfect portrayal. It had the calmness and the peace that was a permanent part of Hashirama's being and held the warmth, the same gravitation that inexplicably pulled even the most stubborn towards him. Hashirama had unknowingly created an impeccable hammage to himself.

A small smile graced Suzukis face as he though of just how much Madara, despite being so stubborn, softened up so much whenever Hashirama was around.

Tearing his eyes away from the breathtaking sight, Suzuki turned to his side to walk arouind the courtyard, wondering just when he had stopped, and tried to reach the door where Madara and Hashiramawere at. His hurried steps, however, came to an abrupt stop. Suzukis sharp hearing, acquired by years of training combined with his innate agility, picked up a sound resembling a low groan. Sure that the sound was comming from a human, the blond Uchiha immediately sensed for nearby chakra as he stood still with cation. His eyes narrowed as he picked up a distinctly familiar chakra radiate from with the wall of the tenement to his side.

"Suzuki." The blond Uchiha blinked as Hashirama called out his name. "This meeting really doesn't need you there. ehy don't you go pay Tobi a visit? His room is only down the hall." He pointed to a wooden door at the end of the hall.

"Believe me, these meetings are boring enough." Madara added.

"Sure." Suzuki managed to say without studdering, though his throat felt really dry. He really didn't want to face the white haired Senju, but what choice did he have? He watched the two clan leaders vanish into Hashiramas room and he was left alone in the hallway.

Suddenly he heard a louder, more prolonged groan, which sounded much less like a groan andmore like a moan of... of pain, or so he hoped. He really did not want to meddle with the idea of the moan being produced by anything other than pain. And what was worse in the young Uchiha mind was the fact that the noise was comming from Tobiramas room.

"What game is this bastard playing at now?" He silently cursed. Suzuki moved towards the door and peered into the room theough a small gapas the door wasn't fully closed.

Inside the room, on the bed roughly placed in the center, laid Tobirma in all his naked glory supporting quite an arousal. The younger Senju, with his eyes shut and his lower lip clamped netween his teeth, held the said arousal in his hands as his fingers moved fluidly up and down the shaft in a massaging motion. His lower lip escaped the grip of his teeth as a small moan slipped past his now parted lips.

Suzuki knew he shouldn't look, knew he should leave immediatley, but couldn't. Every shred of will had deserted his as he stared at Tobirama's pale skin, gracefully illuminated by the sunlight pouring in from the window behind where he laid. Suzukis jaw, which had falen open, retreated back as he cleanched his teeth in an attempt to peel his eyes away from Tobirama, but it seemed impossible to avoid something so absolutelly... _beautiful_. And the sight was certinly making his pants feel a lot tighter than he knew they were. And it was pissing him off.

Just when Suzuki thought Tobirama was done, he comes up with shit like this. Was his pride really this malleable? Was this not killing him inside? Did putting on an exhibition like this soely for Suzuki not tearing himm apart with shame and humiliation? How exactly strong willed his this bastard? There was only one way to find out: crush what little pride Tobirama had left. There was no way that pulling this off didn't take its toll on him. There mere thought of such an action must have driven thebyounger Senju close to the edge of insanity, all he needed was a little push and Suzuki was well equiped to just that.

Grabbing the doorknob, Suzuki fully opened the door and entered the room. He was rewarded with a absolutely horrified and startled looking Tobirama as he slammed te door shut. The younger Senju jolted up and grabbed the nearest thing to cover himself which happened to be his pillow. Suzuki smirked as he hastily took hold of a chair to the left of him and proceeded to walk towards Tobirama.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tobirama yelled, agitated and a little terrifed of Suzukis actions. Placing the chair directly in front of the bewildered Senju, Suzuki sat down, the derisive smirk still plastered on his face. Tobirama stayed silent, his terror becoming more and more evident, much to Suzukis delight.

"Why are you acting so surprised? You must've know I was comming over today. Beside, am I not the intended audience of this show, _dear_?" Narrowing his eyes, Suzuki leaned back inhis chair and pouted so slightly. "I do apologize for my tardiness; it looks like I've missed the opening act... but, at least, I made itjust in time for the _climax_." Tobirma's eyes slowly grew wide as the insinuation of Suzukis words fully settledin his mind.

The victory was perfect. Suzuki had Tobirama right were he wanted him, right at the pinnacle of breaking down. Suzuki just wanted to see him break so badly, and the thought of Tobirama actually going theough with his plan made Suzuki smirk even harder. What humilation. Kami, how was their marriage ever to work out?

Tobirama inhaled deeply in an attempt to provide some oxygen to his greatly oxygen deprived brain, however, at themoment much of his blod was flowing to another organ at the moment which was uncerenoniously concealed by a pillow. Now he was stuck in a situation that he couldn't aviod or get out of.

" Fine." Tobirma said as he removed the pillow from his lap. "If this is what you want, _dear_." Moving his lower body forwards on the bed, the Senju placed the pillow against the wall behind him and leaned back on it. As he seperated his thighs, he lcked his lips in placed a hand at he bace of his erection to steady it and with his other he gently massaged the shaft and pressed hislips together as a pleasent sensation coursed through him.

Suzuki well aware of the fact that his pants were now extermly tight, but choose to ignore it. He wasto busy watching the Senjus face. The pale skin of Tobirmas cheeks were stained a light shadeof pink, He coulnd't help but hink that the blush looked awfully out of place on Tobiramas face. Then the realization that he may just be the only person to see the younger Senju ever blush was not addding to the situation. Nor was the fact that Tobiramas lips wer parted and looked undeniably soft.

Tobirama moaned and clenched his eyes shut, his lower lip turned as pale skin from the prussure of th the teeth it was clamped between. Lying in this position wasnot only embrarrassing but highly uncomfortable, Tobirama began to realize as his back started to hurt a little. To position his back in a more comfortable angle, he scooted forwards yet he didn't realize exactly close Suzuki was sittingto him until his bare thigh brushed against the clothed leg of the Uchiha in front of him. The contact caused Tobirama to gasp a little and consequently caused him to blush deeply. His breathing became slightly shallow as he felt his face heat up. For some reason the contact caused all the right right places to stir and Tobirama secertly wished for another accidentalcontact to occur again with Suzukis skin istead of his clothes. Maybe the feel of his hands...

However, he settled with using his imagination since the thought of having Suzuki touch his vulnerable skin was a terrifying thought. It absouutly horrifed Tobiramato realize that a thought so awfully unpleasent could so efficently cause so much pleasure.

Suzuki, on the other hand, was completely and utterly lost in admiration. Breathing became a foregin concept as he stared at the mily skin bathed in golden sunlight. Every muscle of Tobiramas body, from the ripples of his abs to the strong build of his biceps and thighs, seemed sculpted by ivory like a statue of an imperious god.

If his erratic breathing wasn't clear indication that Tobirama was close to his release than the outpour of badly held back moans was. Tobirama threw his head back, lips parted fully tolet out a breathy moan while his body went rigid, Bringing his head forwards, Tobirama exhaled loudly as he looked fown on himslef to make sure that he had relieved himslef completely of ever drop of the evidance of his orgasm.

Suzuki noticed Tobiramas tongue peak out and softly trace the flesh of his lips. For a fleeting moment, Suzuki wanted to trace those lips with his own again. Remembering just how soft they were from their kiss in the diner.

"...You still think this is an act?" Tobirama asked as looked up at the Uchiha.

"...Yes... I don't know what you're on to make you believe that you're falling in love with me." Suzuki replied even though that sad look Tobirama gave him shook him a little. Tobirama pout inthe most subtle way that made Suzuki want to bite him, in a rather sexual way. But he held himslef back.

"Then what will?" Tobirama demaded, making sure to sound hurt. Leaning forwards slightly, Tobirama looked deep into those blue eyes. A light shiver ran through him. "What will convince you, Suzuki? Tell me." Tobirama whispered and moved even closer to the man to add more strength to his words.

Suzuki was a little tongue tiedand lost to answer. His urge to experince thos softness of Tobiramas lips again distrurbed him and being so close to the Senju was only making it worse. What would his uncle think right now if they were caught? Being so close with Tobirama in his birthday suit? Madara... A thought popped into his head.

"What do I want from you?" Suzuki let a smirk grace his face. He reached up and grabbed Tobiramas face. This was perfect. His victory, his revenge, could be his. "Submit to me, Tobirama."


End file.
